Love Sucks
by shimmeryrainbowgrrl
Summary: story i started when i was bored. any flames will be used to roast marshmallows, and smores will be given to everyone who gives me good reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
  
~*~ Vegeta's Diary ~*~  
  
Dear Diary-  
  
Bulma yelled at me again today. She told me that I'm an arogant jackass and that she regrets ever meeting me. I stormed off, as if to vent my rage in the Gravity Room. But really, I came in here to hide, so that she would not see the rivers of tears her words have caused me to shed. I love her so much, with all my heart, with all my soul, my entire being. And so I have spent the last half hour or so curled up in a fetal possition, sobs racking my body, causing me to shake and tremble. But I felt the need to vent my innermost thoughts to confide to you dearest diary. Oh, Kami, why does she insist on huring me so? Every word that she hurls at me in anger is like a knife stabbing me in the heart, twisting to do more damage than ever imagined. I hear footsteps.  
  
~*~ End of Entry ~*~  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
The indominable prince of the sayjins looked up, and flared at his visitor. He appeared extremely pissed, but he was secretly just hoping Kakarrot didn't notice his-  
  
"Vegeta, are those..../tearstains/?!"  
  
-tearstains.  
  
"Of course not, Kakarrot. I'm sweating." he replied.  
  
"But...it's only under your eyes...."  
  
"So?"  
  
"No where else....hey, what's that?" Goku said, bending over and pickingup the diary.  
  
"Huh? Oh, it must be Bra's...you know how overemotionaly that brat is. Not at all like my Bree, she's a /true/ fighter. Of course, she takes after me, not at all like the way Bra takes after Bul-"  
  
"Um, Vegeta?" Goku interrupted, holding back laughter.  
  
"What is it, Kakarrot?"  
  
"It says on the front page, 'Vegeta's Diary'."  
  
"....So?"  
  
Goku snickered. "You have a *laugh* /diary/?! Oo, the big bad prince of sayjins, so evil he keeps a *hysterical laughter* DIARY!" Goku cracked up.  
  
"Gimme that, Kakarrot." Vegeta said, snatching the diary away.  
  
Goku suddenly sobered up. "So why the tearstains?"  
  
Vegeta glared at his fellow sayjin. "There. Were. No. Tearstains."  
  
Goku just looked at him.  
  
Vegeta crumbled.  
  
"Bulma *sniff* HATES ME!" Vegeta began to cry again.  
  
"Ummmm..."  
  
Vegeta stopped. "Hey, why the hell are you here, anyways?"  
  
"*sweatdrop* Heh, well, um....I wanted to see if you wanted to spar...but...um...can I read your diary?"  
  
Vegeta, sniffling, handed the bok to Goku.  
  
As the sayjin read through it, he was astounded at the depth of the entries. They were so poetic, so tortured. And there were songs written in there too, with titls like "The Rose" and "Hate & Forgotten".   
  
"Wow, Vegeta" he finally said. "these are...deep."  
  
"Of coures they are, Kakarrot." Vegeta snapped. "Just because I am the almighty prince of sayijns doesn't mean that I am unwitingly oblivious to all the beauty that graves this planet. Infact, just the other day I was taking a stroll through the park, and I saw the most beautiful flower. It was a rose, perfect in every way. And I cried, because I knew that one day, that beautiful rose would die, and the world would lose a little more of its innocence and beauty." Vegeta scowled. "Then some brat called me a fag and I blasted him into another dimension."  
  
*silence. crickets are heard chirping in the bafkground.*  
  
"Uh.....wow. And everyone always thought you were a cold, unfeeling jackass."  
  
Vegeta's eyes welled up with tears. "you...you think that I'm a cold, unfeeling jackass?"  
  
Goku decided to"play" dumb. "Jackass? What's that? Can you eat it?"  
  
Vegeta just shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Anywho," Goku said. "These are really good songs...I play guitar, you know. And I taught Goten how to play bass..."  
  
"Your point, Kakarrot?"  
  
"Well, Goten told me that Trunks plays drumks...and if you could sing, we could use your writing..."  
  
Before Vegeta could even THINK about saying no, Trunks and Goten barged in.  
  
"Yeah let's do it, let's make a band!" Goten said excitedly.  
  
"No." Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Vegeta just glared at him.  
  
Trunks smirked. "He's probably too aftaid that Goku would be the favorite band member."  
  
"WHAT?! LIKE HELL HE'LL BE THE FAVORITE!!" Vegeta roared  
  
Trunks shrugged, still smirking. "I guess you'll never know."   
  
"Fuck that. We're making a band." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
  
~*~ Vegeta's Diary Entry ~*~  
  
Dear Diary-  
  
Goku, Goten, Trunks and I formed a band. It's an emo band that we decided to call Love Sucks. There's an interesting story behind our name. We had been furiously debating the subject when Bra and Bree walked in. You can tell my babies are growing up, just from the way they walk. Mature, self-composed...Their very auras immediately command the attention of everyone in the room. They still match clothes pretty often, although they usually wear different colors: They haven't worn the /exact/ same clothes since they were five...twelve years ago. Twelve years, gone in the blink of an eye. But anyways, the girls strutted in wearing their nearly-identical outfits - black bondage miniskirts, black fishnet tights, combat boots, and t-shirts they got from Hot Topic. In big letters on the front - Love Sucks. And a band was born.  
  
~*~ End of Entry ~*~  
  
"You WHAT?!" Chichi's frying pan was dangeroulsy high in the air.  
  
"*sweatdrop* Started a band with Vegeta and Trunks?"  
  
"Goku do you know how much that will cost us?! Rides, instraments, shirts, we'll go bankrupt! You already don't work and now we have to support the band. And FOOD! With all that you eat..." Chichi's eyes widened. "Oh dear. Four sayjins in a band. There is not enough food on the earth for that."  
  
"Well," Goku said. "Pretty soon we'll get famous and then we won't be broke!"  
  
Chichi just shook her head. "It won't happen." She started to cry. "I just can't take this anymore! I WANT A DIVORCE!" She yelled, slamming the frying pan down on goku's head. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
~*~ Vegeta's Diary Entry ~*~  
  
Dear Diary-  
  
To you, dear diary, I extend my deepest regrets. The impossible has happened, and we had almost instant sucess. In all the excitement, though, I haven't had the time to sit down and write. It has been an inexpressable challenge, not being able to share with you my deepest emotion and desires. Two moths after forming, we were discovered by a virtually unknown record label that was eager to sign on a band of our genre. We are currently on tour with Dashboard Confessional and New Found Glory, and our first album is to be released next week. Oddly enough, I have grown to greatly enjoy Goku's company. In fact, it has gotten to the point where I am completely lost when he is not around. Poor Kakarrot, he took the devorce so hard. I could kill Chichi for inflicting such an amount of unimaginable pain on poor, defenseless Goku. Goku has been my pillar of strength lately, and I have tried my hardest to be his. He has supplied such comfort and reassurance in hard times, and holds me after a fight with Bulma. Well, dear diary, I must be off, for a show is about to start. Adieu.  
  
~*~ End of Entry ~*~  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku called, stopping Vegeta right before he went onstage.  
  
"Yes?" Vegeta said, turning to look at his best friend.   
  
Placing his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and standing only about two inches away, he said, "Good luck out there. I want you to know they'll love you."  
  
Vegeta grinned. "They'll love /us/, my friend. We're a band. Speaking of the band, where are Trunks and Goten?"   
  
"Um, Goten said that he had a friend he had to meet, and poor Trunks was being hounded by girls. Hey Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes, Kakarrot?" Vegeta's voice was husky with unrealized desire.  
  
"Even if the crowd doesn't love you, I do. I always have, dearest prince, and I always will."  
  
"Oh Kakarrot, I love you too!" And the two shared a loving, passionate kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
Although the two did not know it, Bulma was standing, watching, from a nearby doorway. She had come to wish her husband luck, but had planned on waiting untill he finished talking with Goku. Seeing as how that wouldn't happen anytime soon, though...  
  
She couldn't believe this was happening. She /loved/ her husband, and yet here he was, cheating on her. With a man, to boot! Tears streamed down her face as she thought of what to do.  
  
* * *   
  
Relucttantly they broke the kiss, and went onstage. (Trunks and Goten were already there).  
  
Halfway through their set, an angry yell was heard.  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled, walking out onstage. "I loved you, fag." she wispered hurtfully. Then, takinga running leap, she threw herself off the stage, into the still-mashing crowd.  
  
"MOM!" Trunks yelled, watching with tears in his eyes as random parts of Bulma flew into the air.  
  
Goku and Vegeta shared a Look. "She saw." Vegeta mouthed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
~*~ Goten's Journal ~*~  
  
It's really weird that Dad and Vegeta are, uh, 'partners'. They used to hate eachother. Trunks said that it wasn't really hate, they were just in denial. He's really smart when he's high.  
  
Yesterday Trunks convinced me to try marijuana. He called it 'pot'. Trunks said it would help me be more relaxed and I would play better. I think it worked.  
  
I really like it.  
  
~*~ End of Entry ~*~  
  
~*~ Trunks' Journal ~*~  
  
Man, I was /so/ /high/ last night. We were opening for NFG (althought next week we're going to headline our own tour) and I swear, I saw Piccolo skating around in the air above the crowed wearing a Gumby costume.  
  
I convinced Goten to try pot, while I was on coke, weed, and cough medicine. Man, that stuff is kickass, and it makes my playing so much better.  
  
Then after the show there were some groupies...  
  
I had my fun, but Goten (the little pussy that he is) wouldn't cheat on Bra. What a wimp.  
  
~*~ End of Entry ~*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
~*~ Goten's Journal ~*~  
  
Oh. Kami.  
  
I realized something. All the stuff I do for Trunks, the favors, the schemes...there's a reason for it.  
  
I LOVE TRUNKS!!!  
  
~*~ End of Entry ~*~  
  
"Trunks?" Goten said to his friend after a show.  
  
"Yeah?" He replied taking out a bag of white powder.  
  
"Before you do that...I-I have something to tell you...."  
  
"Ok...."  
  
"Trunks...I...I...I LOVE YOU!"  
  
A gasp was heard in the background, and there stood Bra. While Goten's back was to him, Trunks quickly snorted the coke.  
  
"You jackass!" Bra yelled.  
  
"But-Bra, I..."  
  
"Forget it. I don't care. I was cheating on you with Hotohori anyways." She turned and ran off.  
  
Goten turned to Trunks. "Gimme some XTC."  
  
Trunks took out what looked like a bottle of advil. "How much?"  
  
"Five."  
  
"Sure, just don't take them all at once." He handed goten the pills.  
  
Goten grabbed a glass of water and popped all five into his mouth. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
~*~ Vegeta's Diary ~*~  
  
Dearest Diary-  
  
Most trusted confidante, we've hit rock bottom. Last night Goten took five pills at once and died a horrible, painful death. Poor Goku, he's taking it so hard. It kills me to see my darling in such a state of grief.  
  
~*~ End of Entry ~*~  
  
Vegeta layed in his bed on the tour bus, cuddling with his sobbing Goku.  
  
"Shhh....It'll be allright, let it all out darling..." He kissed his love's cheek. "I love you-"  
  
"VEGETA WAKE UP!!!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHH DAMMIT WOMAN DON'T DO THAT!" Vegeta yelled, sitting up in bed. All of a sudden he remembered what he'd been dreaming. "AHH!"  
  
"What, what's wrong?"  
  
Instead of answering, Vegeta lunged out of bed and kissed his wife passionately on the lips.  
  
"Heh, what was that about?" She asked happily.  
  
"Name another full sayjin."  
  
"Uh, Goku."  
  
Vegeta smirked as rage welled up inside him. "It was only a dream." 


End file.
